


Playing cards

by Crowned_clowns



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyki is softboy for Allen, Tyki’s craycray, Tyki’s route, What are Tags?, continuing story, it’s extra gay, kidnap, slowburn, there’s smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_clowns/pseuds/Crowned_clowns
Summary: An alternate route to playing cards and lotus petals. If Tyki has gotten to Allen’s heart before Kanda did?
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Tyki Mikk, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Highly advise going to read the original first, this will help with some context to why Tyki’s an extra horrible person around Nea.  
> Just know that Tyki is a horn dog 24/7
> 
> This takes place after chapter 5 of my other work

When Allen woke, he was alone in the compartment, he sat up slowly and groaned. The door opened and Kanda stood before him, tea cups in hand. “Good, you’re awake.” He said gruffly, walking over to him, holding out a tea cup to the younger exorcist. “How do you feel?” Kanda sat down and felt Allen’s forehead gently.  
Allen leaned into his touch a little and closed his eyes. “My body still hurts but I’ve dealt with worse.” He said softly, opening his lavender eyes.  
Kanda shifted his hand to Allen’s cheek and caressed it with a thumb, making Allen blush lightly as Kanda leaned in closer.  
Then the door suddenly burst open, making the two men jump apart as Tyki Mikk stepped inside, bruised anda bit bloodied up.  
“Nea.” He sighed in relief.  
Allen visibly flinched. “Tyki...I’m glad your ok…”  
Tyki looked a bit shocked then grinned. “You should be.”  
Kanda narrowed his eyes. “Why do you keep coming back?” He snapped.  
Tyki glared right back at Kanda. “Stay out of this, science experiment.” He snapped back.  
This pissed off Kanda and he shot up. “Science experiment!?” He roared.  
“Kanda stop.” Allen hissed. “Do you want us to get thrown off the damn train?” He tugged him back down.  
Tyki sneered then turned his yellow eyes to Allen. “I’d like to speak to you.” He glanced at Kanda. “Alone.”

“Fuck that!” Kanda snapped.  
“Can you promise you’ll bring me back?” Allen said.  
“I swear as a Noah, I’ll bring you back.” Tyki rolled his eyes and got up.  
Allen hesitated then got up and smiled at Kanda. “I’ll be right back.”  
Before the man could argue, Allen followed Tyki out and down the empty hallway and into an empty compartment. Where Tyki immediately backed Allen against the closed door, putting his hand next to Allen’s head. “Nea.” He whispered and leaned in close.  
Allen put his red hand over Tyki’s mouth. “Allen.” He said softly.  
Tyki blinked in shock then kissed Allen’s palm, making the exorcist blush and move his hand.  
Tyki smirked. “Allen.” He said in his low voice. “I want to keep you safe.”  
Allen huffed, his cheeks pink. “You want to keep Nea safe.”  
Tyki grabbed Allen’s chin and leaned in close. “Can’t I keep both safe? I have a special place where I can put you, where I can keep you safe.” He whispered.  
Allen jerked his head away. “You’ll lock me up till Nea’s ready to take over.” He glared.  
Tyki’s eyebrow twitched a little. “Maybe I will, you’re lucky I’m even protecting you.”  
Allen rolled his eyes. “What? Should I feel honored? The great and handsome Tyki Mikk is here to protect me.”  
A wicked grin stretched across Tyki’s mouth. “So you think I’m handsome?”  
Allen blushed brightly and pushed on Tyki’s chest but the Noah didn’t move. “That’s not what I meant!”  
Tyki laughed softly and pressed closer to the boy. “What else am I?” He whispered in his ear.  
Allen pushed his palms into Tyki’s chest tho it did nothing. “A pervert, a murderer, a creep.” He growled.

Tyki chuckled lowly in Allen’s ear, gripping the boys hips. “Such nice words, Allen.” Tyki’s gruff voice sent shivers down Allen’s spine. “Tell me more~ what else do you think of me?”  
Allen’s body trembled a little as Tyki pressed closer. “You’re...an ass, you’re cocky and arrogant.” He huffed softly then tensed up when Tyki’s teeth caught his ear. “And you suck at poker.”  
This made Tyki reel back and give him an astounded look. “I do not!”  
Allen blinked then started to laugh at Tyki’s expression.

“Nono! You’re not allowed to laugh! You’re a cheater anyway!” Tyki huffed. “You’re a damn mood killer too!”

Allen continued to laugh and covered his mouth to try and hide his laughter. His lavender eyes looking into Tyki’s gold ones.  
Tyki blinked then started to chuckle and laugh with the boy, not knowing what was so funny, but it was.  
They laughed for a moment before they’re giggles died down.  
“You’re still a cheater.” Tyki grinned at Allen.  
“Am not, you just suck at poker.” Allen teased.  
Tyki rolled his eyes and looked over Allen’s face. “Allen walker…” he mumbled.  
“Tyki Mikk…” Allen whispered back.

Tyki gave him a wide grin. “I like it when you say my name.” He leaned in close again. “Say it again.”

Allen wrinkled his nose. “You’re a pervert.” He huffed and went to cover the Noah’s mouth again but Tyki caught it.  
“Not this time.” Tyki sneered and pressed his lips against Allen’s.  
Allen froze up and his face went bright red.  
Tyki held him there for a few seconds then pulled away and sneered. “Don’t tell me that was your first kiss.” He cooed.  
Allen blinked then went to slap Tyki but his hand when right thru the Noah.  
“Rude.” Tyki huffed. “I’m a great first kiss.” He sneered.  
“As if! Who knows where your lips have been!” Allen snapped.

Tyki sneered. “No where weird, but I can put my lips anywhere you’d like.” He winked at him.  
Allen looked mortified and blushed several shades of red, making Tyki laugh.  
“I don’t want your weird Noah lips anywhere near me!” Allen blushed to his hairline, not making eye contact with the Noah.  
Tyki just laughed and put a surprisingly gentle hand on Allen’s head. “Would you prefer my human form instead?” He teased in Allen’s ear.  
Allen wrinkled his nose. “I would prefer neither.” He huffed.  
Tyki let out a growl noise in Allen’s ear that made him shiver. “They don’t call me the Noah of pleasure for nothing.” He teased.  
Allen made a squeak noise and shoved away from Tyki. “Why are you doing this?” He asked, standing in the middle of the compartment, half tempted to jump out of the train.  
Tyki turned, grinning, “you’re cute, that’s why, you also hold the soul of the next earl.”  
Allen frowned and shook his head. “What are you talking about?”  
The Noah grinned madly. “Nea Campbell, the 14th, is the next millennium earl!”  
Allen’s frown deepened. “The next earl…? I...I don’t want to be the next earl…” he mumbled.  
“To bad, Nea will consume you.” He cupped Allen’s cheek. “And you will no longer be in control.”  
Allen moved away from Tyki and shook his head. “I….” tears started to gather in his eyes.  
At the sight of the boys tears, Tyki’s grin fell a little. Tears didn’t normally affect him, he liked watching people cry, it made him feel powerful. But seeing the exorcists tears made him feel….weak. His inner human was coming out.  
“Stop crying.” Tyki snapped. “It’s inevitable!”  
Allen shook his head and wiped his eyes quickly. “I won’t let Nea take over…”  
“Have fun resisting him while I’m around, I can feel him calling to me, maybe that’s why I’m so drawn to you~. the earl and Joyd have always had a…close relationship.” He grinned suggestively.  
Allen blushed, feeling the urge to cover his body. “Lucky for me, I’m never going to be the earl.”

Tyki sneered. “I’d be a lovely partner to have.”

“Doubt it.” Allen whispered. “Enough of this! I want to go back to Kanda.”  
“Why? So you two can kiss?” Tyki scoffed. “I don’t think so.”  
Allen blushed brightly and looked away. “That’s..that’s not what was happening….”  
“Oh it was absolutely what was happening.” Tyki smirked. “I’ll let you go back to him on one condition.”  
Allen frowned and crossed his arms. “What?”  
“Kiss me.” Tyki stepped closer. “Kiss me like a lover.”

Allen blushed scarlet. “What kind of condition is that!?” He demanded.  
Tyki just grinned. “Pretend I’m purple haired if you want, I can change the way I look if you’d like.”  
Allen looked away and shook his head. “It’s..it’s fine…” He stepped forward, placing a shaking hand on to  
Tyki’s chest.  
Tyki smirked and placed a hand on Allen’s cheek.  
Allen leaned up and closed his eyes, letting Tyki press there lips together, one arm wrapping around Allen’s waist.  
Allen blushed brightly and grabbed onto Tyki’s shoulders, keeping his eyes shut tight. His body was taught like a bow string as Tyki dragged a gloved hand thru Allen’s snowy hair.  
It felt like eternity before they separated, Allen panting softly, having forgotten to breathe , his grip on Tyki’s shoulders where tight and his body trembled. Their chests pressed tight together, Tyki’s arm wrapped tightly around Allen’s waist.  
Allen looked into Tyki’s gold eyes, his chest still heaving a little.  
Tyki stared right back then growled and kissed Allen again, more aggressively.  
There was something...addictive about kissing the exorcist, it made Tyki’s blood run in a new way, and Tyki loved it.  
Allen grunted and clung to Tyki again, knowing he would have to put up quite the struggle to get out of the tight grip.  
Tyki gripped Allen with a strange possessiveness. As tho Allen /was/ his lover. He detached from Allen’s lips to attack his neck with his mouth, a greedy noise escaping his throat.  
This made Allen squeak and grab onto Tyki’s hair. “Tyki stop!” He said and yanked the Noah’s head back via the hair. “That’s enough.” He panted.  
Tyki grinned and chuckled. “What? Can’t I have a little more?” He panted lightly. Despite his cool attitude, he was frantic, he wanted more. Needed more.  
Allen shook his head. “You got your kiss and then some!”  
Tyki growled and only squeezed Allen closer. “More.” He whispered.  
Allen frowned. “No! Let go!”  
“More, and I won’t tease your friend so much~.” He sneered.  
Allen shook his head. “Enough.”  
Tyki glanced at Allen’s lips and he hummed. “One more and I won’t tease you anymore.” He looked into Allen’s eyes.  
Allen frowned. “Tyki.”  
“I swear as a Noah.” Tyki said coolly. He needed more.  
“If I do will you let me go? I want to get back to Kanda.”  
“Fine.” Tyki huffed and leaned close to lock lips with Allen again.  
It was feverish and didn’t last long enough in Tyki’s opinion, but Allen pulled away from the kiss. Cheeks pink.  
Tyki let out a sigh and released the boy from his tight grip. “There…”  
Allen rubbed his neck where Tyki had kissed him and blushed, mumbling about never wanting to do that again.  
Tyki glared then turned, fixing his slightly messed up suit. “Oh and Allen, if you kiss him, I’ll kill him in his sleep.”  
Allen paled and looked at Tyki. “You wouldn’t….”  
“Oh I would.” Tyki grinned at him then opened the door. “Shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda was in a rage when Allen entered the compartment. “Kanda?”  
Kanda turned and rushed over. “Shortstack. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?”  
Allen smiled softly. “I’m ok, he didn’t hurt me.”  
Tyki sneered and stepped inside, sitting down. “Quite the opposite.”  
Allen shot the Noah a death glare and went to sit down but he suddenly lurched forward and cried out in pain. Both the older men rushing to catch the boy as he collapsed.  
Allen whimpered as white feathers curled from his arm and he trembled violently.  
Tyki’s head shot up and he launched himself at the door as a shadow of a tall man stood infront of the door.  
“Shit!” Kanda cursed and picked up Allen.  
“Road!” Tyki yelled. “Open a door! Now!”  
Kanda turned and snarled. “What!? No! They’ll find him!”  
“It’s our only option!” Tyki snapped back as Apocryphos started to bang on the door.  
A large ornate door appeared and road sat on top of it. “Hiya!” She beamed. “Everyone inside!” She said happily as the door swung open.  
Kanda held Allen close to him. Not moving.  
Tyki snarled and moved from the compartment door to shove Kanda and Allen thru the door. He snatched the yellow ball from the sky and ran into roads door as the compartment door slammed open. 

***  
Tyki lifted his head to see where road sent them. A cottage, small and warm.  
Kanda was holding Allen close to him, the boy was panting softly, his skin gray.  
“Nea’s trying to take over.” Tyki said simply and walked over, throwing the yellow ball into the air, only to have road jump up and grab the ball, nuzzling it gently. “Hello tim canpy.” She whispered to it.  
Kanda death glared Tyki. “Back off.” He snarled.  
Tyki glared right back and shoved kanda away and gently picked up Allen, walking over to the bed and laying Allen in it. “Relax, I’m not gonna hurt him.” He turned to Kanda.  
“Like i’d trust you!” Kanda scoffed and hurried over to Allen. “Short stack.” He mumbled.

Road held tim canpy in her arms and looked at Tyki. “What happened?” She whispered to him.  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“Your plans to kidnap Allen, how's that going?” She looked up at him.  
Tyki frowned deeply and put a gloved finger to his lips, the memory of Allen’s lips still imprinted there. The unusual need to have more still burning in his stomach. “I have a new idea.” He grinned wickedly.  
Road raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to kill him? I don’t think that will go well….”  
Tyki glanced down at her. “Quite the opposite~.” He turned to look at Allen. “I need Allen walker alive, the last time I tried to kill him, the little cockroach came back.”  
Road hummed softly and looked at Allen. “I like Allen...he’s nice…”  
“Oh he’s very nice.” He licked his lips.  
Allen suddenly jerked up and stared right at Tyki. “Joyd, Road. Hello.”  
Tyki felt part of his soul lurch and he winced. “My lord.” He said softly.  
“Welcome back.” Road said  
Kanda watched as Allen got out of the bed and walked over, his skin grey and his bright eyes yellow.  
Nea walked over to Tyki and looked up at him then grabbed the Noah’s shirt and yanked him down, kissing him deeply.  
Tyki didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the boy, kissing back just as deeply. His blood ran again, this strange need for more was going to drive him more mad then he already was.  
Nea shoved him away and panted, grinning widely. “My my, joyd picked a good one~.” He cooed.  
Tyki just panted and looked into the future earl’s eyes.  
Nea sneered and turned away to look at road, his attitude changing completely to give her a fatherly smile. “Hello road.”  
Road blinked and hugged Tim canpy tighter. “Welcome back.” She said with a smile.  
Nea smiled more and looked at both of them. “It’s wonderful to see you both again, I’ve missed you both.”  
Tyki’s fingers itched to grab the boy and kiss him again, but he held back. “It’s good to have you back.” 

Nea grinned at the Noah’s then turned to look at Kanda. “An exorcist.” He whispered. “How ...wonderful.” He stepped forward.  
Kanda stood quickly. “Allen.”  
“Mm. No. Not quite.” He grinned then winced and held his head. “Not yet. not yet….” he mumbled and stumbled.  
Tyki was at his side in seconds. “Nea.”  
The boy trembled and he winced as he pulled at his hair. “Not yet.” He whispered then his eyes rolled and he went limp.  
Tyki easily picked him up and watched his skin turn back to pink.  
Kanda glared at Tyki as the Noah laid Allen back in the bed.  
“Don’t glare at me, noodle boy.” Tyki snapped.  
Road suddenly tensed up, releasing tim canpy.  
“I have to go. I’ll be back.” She suddenly vanished and Tyki frowned.  
Kanda sighed and sat by the bed, watching Allen sleep.  
“Get some sleep, you’re gonna need it.” Tyki said and shook his hair, turning back into his human form, glasses reflecting the fire from the fireplace.  
“Not with you here.” Kanda snapped.  
“I’m going to sleep too.” Tyki snapped back and laid on the plush couch. “I may be a man of destruction but I need rest too.”  
Kanda frowned and hesitated then got up and sat in the recliner, laying back. “Touch him and I’ll kill you.” He huffed.  
Tyki gave him a silent thumbs up then flipped him off. “Shut up and sleep, asshole.”  
Kanda glared and closed his eyes.

Tyki drifted to sleep after a while, waking some time in the night. He sat up and yawned then frowned when he saw Allen sitting by the fireplace, wrapped up in a blanket. He turned to look at the other exorcist, who was passed out in his chair.  
Tyki got up and went to sit beside Allen. “Couldn’t sleep?” He asked softly.  
Allen jumped a little and looked at Tyki. He was bundled up, Tim canpy curled up in his lap like an overly fat cat. “Jesus...I almost didn’t recognize you….” Allen mumbled softly 

Tyki grinned at him. “Tyki the human and Tyki the Noah look very different.”  
“Yah they do…” Allen mumbled and pet Tim’s head? Body?  
Tyki watched Allen and hummed, the boys face was Silhouetted by the fire, giving him a demonic glow that Tyki liked a little too much. He couldn’t stop himself as he reached out a hand to trace Allen’s jawline with a knuckle.  
Allen flinched a little and looked at him in shock.  
“Sorry not sorry.” Tyki grinned.  
Allen frowned a little then looked back at the fire. “It’s weird not being able to see your eyes ...what color are they?” He looked at Tyki again.

The Noah grinned and moved his glasses. Showing the boy his blue eyes. “Blue.” He said, his voice had a weird gentle tone to it, without Tyki’s cold gold stare and cruel smile. He really was quite handsome. His hair a fluffy mess that sculpted his face nicely.

Tyki could see Allen’s blush and he chuckled, putting his glasses back on. “Dashingly rugged aren’t I?” He grinned.  
“You look like a homeless man.” Allen deadpanned.  
Tyki shot him a finger gun. “That’s because I am, but guess what, cutie pie? So are you.”  
Allen opened his mouth to argue but closed it. “Yah...I guess I am…”  
“Homeless together~.” He nudged Allen playfully.  
Allen laughed softly. “That sounds awful, no offense.” 

“All the offense taken, how rude.” The Noah teased.  
Allen rolled his eyes and smiled. “It truly baffles me that you and the Noah Tyki are the same person.” He said softly.  
“That’s because they're my two personalities. That’s what Road theorized anyway.” He frowned. “Noah Tyki is the darker crueler part of me, human Tyki is the more laid back and playful part of me.” He shrugged and looked at Allen.  
“Human Tyki isn’t trying to invade my mouth so I like human Tyki more.”  
Tyki grinned widely. “Oh I still want to invade your entire body, sweetheart, I just have self control.”  
Allen wrinkled his nose. “You’re a pig.” He huffed.  
Tyki bumped shoulders with Allen and snorted in his ear playfully.  
Allen giggled and nudged him away. “Stop that.” He smiled.  
Tyki laughed softly and looked at Allen.  
Allen looked at him and smiled back. “If you weren’t the worst person on earth, you wouldn’t be too bad.”  
Tyki blinked, feeling his cheeks heat up for some reason. “Really?” He mumbled.  
Allen smiled more. “Yah, if you weren’t a mass murderer and you didn’t hate humanity, you and I would get along decently.”  
Tyki was thankful for the fire light that hid part of his blush, he cleared his throat and tried to play it off. “Thank you?”  
Allen chuckled. “Your welcome.” He looked back at the fire.  
Tyki watched him from the corner of his eye and hummed. “What are you, Allen?”  
Allen frowned but didn’t look at him. “What do you mean?”  
“What are you?” Tyki moved close so they sat shoulder to shoulder, well, kind of, Tyki was almost a foot taller than Allen standing, so he was taller when sitting unless he slouched.  
Allen looked up at Tyki, still confused. “I’m an exorcist.” He said. “I’m a human ...what are you?  
Tyki met his eyes. “A monster, a murderer, a pervert, a mad man.” With each statement he leaned in closer to Allen till they were nose to nose. “What else am I, Allen?”  
Allen gulped and looked at Tyki’s glasses, not able to see his eyes. “A creep, cocky and arrogant.” He whispered. “Really bad at poker.”  
Tyki hummed and pressed his lips to Allen’s, cutting him off, cupping the back of his neck to keep him from pulling away.  
The kiss was short lived as Allen turned his head away. “Tyki…”  
Tyki hummed and put his forehead on Allen’s head, his snowy hair was soft and smelt like soap. “Allen.” He whispered back. He needed to touch Allen, not even in a sexual way, just skin to skin contact.  
Allen blushed and stared at the fire, petting Tim again. “You’ve got to stop doing that…”  
“Doing what?” Tyki whispered, running his knuckles down Allen’s arm gently.  
Allen shifted. “Kissing me…”  
“Why? I like it.” Tyki grinned.  
“It’s weird ...you're a guy and way older than me…”  
Tyki let out a cold snort. “But your fine with kissing grumpy over there? Who’s a GUY and OLDER?” He lifted his head to look at Allen.  
Allen’s face was bright red. “That...that’s different.”  
“Is not.” Tyki huffed. “I can’t be that much older then you…”  
Allen turned to look at the man. “I’m 17.”  
Tyki raised an eyebrow “I’m 25. Not that big of a gap.”  
“Kanda is 20..” he mumbled under his breath.  
Tyki rolled his eyes. “Good for him.” He growled.  
Allen frowned. “You’re 8 years older than me, Tyki.”  
“And?” Tyki huffed and leaned in close. “If I want to kiss you, I’m going to kiss you.”  
Allen narrowed his eyes. “No you won’t.”  
Tyki narrowed his eyes, tho Allen couldn’t see it. “I will kiss you if I want to.” He said slowly then grabbed Allen and kissed him deeply.  
The boy grunted and his hands jumped up to grab Tyki’s loose shirt.  
Tyki pulled Allen closer, knocking poor Tim canpy onto the carpet. The Noah pulled Allen practically into his lap as they kissed. Allen having given up trying to fight Tyki in that moment.  
They parted and Allen panted softly. “Pig.”  
“Oink.” Tyki grinned and nipped at Allen’s jaw, making the boy shutter in his grip. “I think I might like your lips Allen~.”  
Allen wrinkled his nose. “Clearly.” He sighed.  
Tyki hummed and held Allen close to him, holding the reluctant boy in his lap. “I could get used to this~.” He smiled and looked at the boy.  
Allen looked at Tyki then reached up and pulled Tyki’s glasses off slowly then slicked back his hair.  
The look was….very nice to look at. Allen didn’t know how to put it into words. Without the gray skin and cold eyes, his hair slicked back and his soft blue eyes focused on Allen, it made the exorcist’s stomach flip. Tyki was attractive, very attractive.  
“Like what you see?” He whispered to Allen.  
Allen blushed and ruffled Tyki’s hair again. “Shut up.” He mumbled.  
“Told you, my rugged good looks are pretty great.” Tyki winked at Allen. “Can I have my glasses back? I don’t have good eyesight in this form.”  
Allen grinned and moved them to where Tyki couldn’t reach. “What’s In it for me?”  
Tyki narrowed his eyes. “You evil little shit.” He whispered then grinned. “That’s adorable,”  
Allen huffed. “It’s not supposed to be cute.”  
“How about you give me my glasses and I won’t smother you.”  
“Smother me?” Allen frowned.  
“I won’t shove my tongue down your throat the next time I kiss you like I want to.” Tyki gave Allen a twisted smile.  
Allen blushed scarlet and shoved Tyki’s glasses into his chest, making the Noah laugh softly.  
“I lied.” Tyki teased then pressed a kiss to Allen’s nose.  
Allen wiggled to get out of Tyki’s grip, not wanting his mouth violated but the man held him tight and chuckled. “I’m gonna do it when you least expect it~.”


	3. Chapter 3

Allen froze and glared. “You truly are evil.”  
Tyki winked at him and put his glasses back on. “Only for you, baby.”  
Allen blushed and snorted.  
The Noah laughed softly and just held Allen, enjoying the contact, his chin resting on the boys shoulder.  
“This...actually isn’t bad…” Allen mumbled after a few minutes of silence. “I could get used to this, exorcists and Noah’s getting along.” 

Tyki chuckled. “Only for tonight will we be peaceful like this, then the violent one wakes up.”  
“Violent one? Tyki, you’re a mass murderer, you’re the violent one.”  
“Shhh, he’s angrier then I am.”  
Allen laughed softly and rolled his eyes, looking at Tyki. “Sure.”  
Tyki looked at him and gave him a goofy smile. “But yes...this is nice, I could get used to something like this.”  
“I don’t think you’re capable of having a peaceful life like this for more then a few days.” Allen smiled softly.  
Tyki frowned and looked at the fire. “This was how my life used to be before I became a Noah, simple, peaceful, I was a bit twisted, but I was a good man…” he mumbled.  
Allen frowned and shifted to look at Tyki fully. “Really?” 

He nodded. “When you and I first met, I mean really met, that day on the train...that’s who I used to be.”  
Allen nodded. “You seemed like a good guy.”  
“I was, I was a miner.” He looked at Allen. “I had friends, then I became a Noah, so yes, I could live a life like this….even with someone as obnoxious as you.” He teased and kissed Allen’s lips quickly, making the boy blush.  
“You’re the obnoxious one.” Allen mumbled.  
“Me? Obnoxious? How dare you!” Tyki teased and held Allen close.

“I see you two are getting along.” 

The voice made them both turn. Road stood just inside the fire’s light.  
Tyki grinned. “Welcome back, road.”  
Allen moved to get out of Tyki’s lap but the Noah held him close.  
Road walked over and picked up tim, sitting beside the two and holding the golem in her lap. “I didn’t think it was that cold.”  
Allen grumbled. “It isn’t. He’s just being clingy.”  
Tyki winked at Allen. “You’re a great cuddle buddy.”  
Road glanced between the two then hummed. “I’m glad you’re getting along.”  
Tyki rested his head on Allen’s shoulder and smiled softly.  
“Road, what does your human form look like?” Allen asked.  
Road blinked and glanced at Tyki. “Not much different from my Noah form, I’m very pale, and my hair isn’t as fluffy, that’s about it.”  
Allen frowned. “Do Noah age?”  
“Of course.” She smiled softly. “Just very slowly.”  
Allen nodded lightly and looked at Tyki, who was starting to doze off. “We should probably get some sleep….”  
Road smiled and nodded.  
Allen nudged Tyki. “Let me get up.” He said softly.  
“Kiss me and I will.” Tyki said sleepily.  
“I’m serious, Tyki, let me up.”  
Tyki grumbled and released Allen, Who got up and stretched.  
The older Noah stood as well and hugged Allen from behind and kissed the back of Allen’s neck, making him blush. “Sleep well little snowflake.” He whispered then walked to the couch and laid down.  
Allen rubbed his neck and looked at Road, who smiled. “Good night, Allen.” She whispered.  
Allen smiled softly then turned and shuffled to the bed and curled up.

****

Allen woke to arguing, he sat up slowly to see Kanda and human Tyki, bickering quietly at each other.  
“Hey.” Allen said softly. “I know you’re trying to be quiet, but it’s not working.”  
Tyki turned, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. “Morning.” He said casually then turned back to Kanda. “If you try to do it again. I’ll fill your body full of butterflies and watch you rot.” He turned back to Allen and walked over.  
“Fuck you! Stupid butterfly freak!” Kanda snapped angrily.  
Tyki flipped him off. “You can try to stab me all you want. But I will kill you.”  
“As if!”  
“Can you two stop?” Allen huffed. “Why are you arguing?”  
Kanda death glared Tyki. “Don’t you fucking dare.”  
Tyki looked at Allen. “Kanda tried to crawl into bed with you so I threw him across the room and now he’s pissy.”  
Allen blinked then sighed. “Tyki, it’s fine if kanda sleeps next to me, we’ve been sharing a bed for days, all three of us could fit on here.”  
“I’m not sleeping next to bug boy.” Kanda snapped.  
“I don’t wanna sleep next you either, noodle breath!”  
“Enough!” Allen Snapped. “Name calling? Really? You guys are acting like children!”  
Tyki and Kanda glared at each other.  
Allen clicked his tongue and slid out of bed, he walked to the front door. “Where are we anyway?”  
“I wouldn’t.” Tyki said, slightly late as Allen opened the door to an empty void.  
Allen quickly shut the door and turned. “Where are we!?”  
“Road put us in a dream world.” Tyki said softly. “We’re not going anywhere till she comes back.”  
“We’re trapped.” Kanda grumbled.  
Allen groaned. “Do we at least have food?”  
Tyki nodded. “She made it so that we can have anything we want.” He motioned to the stove. “Just ask it.”  
The look of pure excitement on Allen’s face made Tyki’s heart skip a beat.  
Allen rushed to the stove and started to list off different dishes and the stove pushed them out. Allen soon had a pile of food and he sat at the table and began to eat.  
Kanda watched. “Don’t try talking to him while he eats.” He advised, he walked to the stove and ordered a thing of soba noodles, which he took to the table and ate silently.  
Tyki sat across from Allen and watched in amazement as Allen ate, “damn, you can fit a lot in your mouth~.” He grinned widely.  
Allen froze mid bite then pointed his fork at Tyki. “I will end you if you make dirty jokes at me while I eat.”  
Tyki winked at him. “I could do a lot more than dirty jokes, but have it your way.”  
Allen blushed. “I. Will. End. You.”  
Tyki laughed and shook his head. “Just keep eating.”  
Allen glared and went back to eating, not noticing Tyki stealing his food here and there.  
“You eat like Skinn used to.”  
Kanda glared. “Don’t bring that creep up.”  
Allen frowned. “What do you mean?” He mumbled.  
“He ate only sweets, I think it was wrathra”  
Allen looked at his food. “I just love sweet things.”  
“Am I sweet enough for you?” Tyki grinned, putting his chin in his hand.  
“You’re sour.” Allen deadpanned.  
Tyki just chuckled. “I think I’m sugary.”  
“Can you stop?” Kanda snapped, a nerve twitching in his cheek.  
Tyki rolled his eyes and glared at the other exorcist. “Can you?”  
Kanda gripped his chopsticks. “Stop flirting with Allen!”  
“At least I have the balls to flirt with him.” Tyki sneered coldly.  
Kanda thru his chopSticks at Tyki, nailing him in the head.  
“THATS IT!” He roared, standing up.  
Kanda stood quickly, thumping the table with his palms. “Bring it on!” He roared back.  
Allen shot up. “KNOCK IT OFF!!” He screamed.  
Both men went silent and they looked at Allen.  
“Tyki, you’re grounded to the bed! Kanda, you’re grounded to your chair, if either of you talk to each other, I’ll have Tim canpy eat you!”  
The little yellow ball flew around In excitement.  
Kanda scoffed and walked to the chair, sitting in it like a grumpy toddler.  
Tyki huffed and walked to the bed then collapsed onto it.  
Allen sighed and sat down, going back to eating. 

Once he finished, he stood and stretched then looked out the window, he could see a big snowy field, barren trees and gentle snow fall. 

“When will Road be back?” Allen asked Tyki, who sat up. “No idea, she’s a busy girl.”

Allen frowned and sighed then turned to Kanda, who was clearly pretending to be asleep.  
The boy sighed again and walked to the fireplace, sitting down, there were no books, no games, nothing for them to do.  
“Hey Allen.” Came Tyki’s voice. “Wanna play poker?” He grinned.  
A devilish grin came across Allen’s face. “You’re on.”  
The grin made Tyki’s blood run, what an evil grin.  
Tyki got up and pulled a deck of cards from his pocket, walking over to Allen and sitting beside him. “No cheating.”  
Allen kept his evil grin. “Let’s see if you can catch when I’m cheating.” He teased.  
Tyki grinned wickedly “and if I catch you cheating?”  
Allen tilted his head. “I don’t know. A punishment?”  
Tyki’s twisted grin grew bigger. “Perfect.”  
Allen shifted then picked up the deck. “Tyki...these are beautiful…” he said softly, looking over them.  
They had little butterflies printed on them, similar to Tyki’s butterflies.  
“Isn’t it? It was a gift from Eeez.” Tyki mumbled then grinned. “he bought them with the button I took from your uniform when I killed you.”  
Allen frowned and put a hand to his own heart. “I forgot about that…..” he mumbled.  
Tyki looked at him. “You almost killed me later on, so I say it’s fair.”  
Allen looked at him, he forgot sometimes that Tyki was a horrible person. That he’d killed Allen at one point.  
Tyki leaned forward and caressed Allen’s cheek. “Don’t think about it too much, snowflake.”  
Allen blushed lightly and looked away. “Let’s just play.” He mumbled and shuffled the cards, behind him he could hear Kanda’s snoring.  
He dealt out the cards, easily cheating, playing his cards.  
Tyki cursed and glanced at Allen, who gave him a sweet smile.  
The Noah watched Allen closely the next round then pointed. “Cheater.”  
Allen froze then grinned sheepishly. “Good eye.”  
Tyki grinned widely and glanced at sleeping Kanda before leaning close to Allen. “Kiss me.” He cooed in his ear.  
Allen wrinkled his nose and blushed. “No…”  
This made an idea come to Tyki’s twisted mind. “Then open your mouth.”  
The boy raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth.  
Tyki lunged forward and locked his mouth over Allen’s, sliding his tongue over the boys teeth.  
He held Allen there, the boy gripping his shirt tightly as Tyki explored his mouth.  
When they separated, a string of spit kept them connected.  
The little pants from Allen made Tyki’s blood boil with excitement. He needed more.  
Allen kept his grip on Tykis shirt, his hands trembling a little and he looked into Tyki’s sparking blue eyes. “Tyki….”  
Tyki hummed and leaned forward, kissing Allen again. To Tyki’s happy surprise, the boy kissed back a tiny bit.  
They quickly separated again when Kanda shifted in his chair.  
Allen pulled away from the Noah and played with the cards, face scarlet.  
Tyki grinned like a moron. “I hope you cheat again.”  
Allen blushed and delt the cards again.  
It was several rounds before Allen cheated again, but Tyki caught it, making the boy blush bright.  
Allen covered his mouth as Tyki got closer. “Come on, snowflake.” He cooed. “You shouldn’t have cheated.”  
Allen whimpered and moved his hand, closing his eyes.  
“Mouth.”  
Allen opened an eye. “What?”  
“Open it.” Tyki grinned.  
Allen blushed scarlet and closed his eyes again, opening his mouth just a little.  
That was enough for Tyki and he pushed forward, happily sliding his tongue into Allen’s mouth and holding the exorcist close to him.  
Allen note that Tyki tasted like smoke and apples, it wasn’t terrible.  
Tyki made a happy mental note that Allen tasted like sugar and iron.  
Tyki ran his fingers thru Allen’s hair as Allen gripped his shoulders.  
The Noah pulled away but kept his nose to Allen’s, he grabbed the boys hand from his shoulder and slid it into his curly hair. “Do that. It feels nice.” He mumbled to him then kissed him again.  
Allen blushed but used both hands to tangle the Noah’s hair up in his fingers, making Tyki shutter a little and press closer to Allen.  
Allen had to break the kiss to breathe, panting softly against the others mouth, looking into Tyki’s eyes again.  
“God you’re gonna drive me wild.” Tyki whispered.  
Allen blushed brightly and pulled his fingers from Tyki’s hair. “No more cheating…”  
Tyki chuckled. “Good boy.”  
The exorcist hesitated and messed with the hairs on Tyki’s neck, still watching him.  
The older male held Allen close. “Did you want more?” He cooed to him. “Because I’ll gladly give you more.”

“My goodness you two.”  
The two men whipped around to look at road and Allen shoved himself away from Tyki.  
Road grinned at them and tilted her head. “Getting along so well~.”  
Allen blushed brightly and looked away.  
Tyki just grinned. “We’re getting along super well~.”  
“it makes sense. Joyd and the earl.” She grinned with her brother.  
Allen frowned and looked at road, “what do you mean?”  
“The earl has always ...used joyd.” Tyki said. “Noah of pleasure.”  
Allen’s eyes widened. “You’ve slept with the millenium earl? It must be weird, he’s so….big…”  
Tyki laughed softly. “That’s a fat suit, the earl is decently handsome under that mask.”  
Allen got a look of shock. “I didn’t take you as the bottom type…..” he mumbled.  
Tyki wrinkled his nose. “I’m not, I don’t… Receive.”  
Allen looked away and fiddled with a card. Was that why he felt a weird attraction to Tyki? Nea was meant to be the earl and the earl was drawn to Joyd. There for Allen was drawn to Joyd. Was that why Tyki was so attached to him..?  
“Allen.”  
Tyki’s voice snapped Allen from his thoughts.  
“Huh?” Allen blinked and looked at Tyki.  
“Road said it’s time to leave the cabin.” Tyki caressed his cheek. “She can’t keep dream worlds with multiple people for super long.”  
Allen frowned slightly and nodded, getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you rather read an angel beats au, a zombie au, a feels au? With what characters!


	4. Chapter 4

After they woke Kanda and gathered their few things, they stepped into roads door, appearing in a huge open snow field.  
Tyki had changed into his suit, he was slicking his hair back and setting his top hat on his head.  
Road appeared next to them and hummed then pointed. “The town is that way, about a mile.”  
Kanda huffed. “Me and Allen are gonna freeze.”  
Tyki took off his nice jacket and put it over Allen with a smile. “Don’t want you freezing, little snowflake.”

Allen blushed lightly and glanced at Kanda, who looked absolutely furious.  
“Thanks Tyki.” Allen said softly, smiling up at the Noah.  
Tyki winked at him, ignoring Kanda’s angry eyes.  
The three walked together, Kanda walking in between the two men. 

After about an hour, they made it to the town. All three where shivering and cold.  
They found an inn and Allen curled up by the fire while Kanda got them rooms.  
Tyki sat beside Allen and rubbed his back. “That Cold?” He asked.  
Allen gave him a grumpy look as he shivered.  
Tyki laughed softly. “Dumb question.” He mumbled and caressed Allen’s cheek.  
Allen blushed lightly and watched the fire.  
“Hey, we’ve got a room.” Kanda called.  
They two men got up and they went to their room.  
Allen collapsed onto one of the three beds. It was a bigger room, with 3 beds, a bathroom, and a fireplace.  
Kanda sat on his bed, the one closest to Allen.  
Tyki started the fire and sat in front of it, taking his top hat off.  
Kanda pulled down his hair and sighed then got up. “I’m going to take a bath.” He mumbled.  
“Don’t take a long one, I want one too.” Allen said, Sitting up.  
Kanda just grunted and walked to the bathroom.  
Once the tub started to run, Tyki turned to Allen. “Come sit with me.” He smiled. “Lets Get you warmed up.”  
Allen couldn’t help but smile and walked over to Tyki, sitting beside him.  
Tyki smiled and ruffled Allen’s hair gently. “Still cold?”  
Allen nodded and moved to get closer to the fire but grunted when Tyki pulled the boy into his lap, wrapping his arms around Allen’s waist. “I’ll warm you up~.”  
Allen blushed but let Tyki snuggle him, wanting the warmth.  
Tyki put his chin on Allen’s shoulder and kissed his ear, making Allen blush.  
The Noah shifted Allen so he faced Tyki then he hummed, kissing Allen gently.  
Allen blushed and hesitated before pushing his fingers into Tyki’s slicked back hair, very lightly kissing back.  
Tyki hugged Allen’s waist and hummed lovingly, licking Allen’s bottom lip, wanting access to the boys mouth.

Allen hesitated then opened his mouth but blinked in surprise when Tyki pulled away. He quickly pulled his hands from Tyki’s now mess of a mop as Tyki’s skin turned gray, his yellow eyes flicking to the side.  
Tyki’s entire body was tense and he cursed. “He needs me now? Of all times to be needy.”  
He looked at Allen and sighed. “Sorry snowflake, but the earl needs me.”  
Allen blinked then got off the Noah and frowned. “See you later?”  
Tyki grinned and put his top hat on as he stood, he looked down at Allen with his now cold yellow eyes and winked. “See you cutie.” He smiled then walked thru a wall.  
Allen sighed and looked at the fire then cursed, he was still wearing Tyki’s suit jacket. He got up and opened the door to the room and looked around, but Tyki was gone. “Damn…” Allen mumbled then walked back to his bed and sat, taking off the jacket. He put the jackets collar to his nose and he blushed brightly. It smelt like Tyki, cigarette smoke and coffee.  
Allen laid down and buried his face into the jacket, surrounding himself in Tyki.  
He suddenly blushed scarlet and sat straight up and threw the jacket away from himself. What was he doing!? Why was he acting like this!? Kissing Tyki back! Wanting him around! Burying his face into Tyki’s clothes! What was wrong with him!? Tyki was the enemy! Tyki had almost killed Allen and had killed people that Allen knew! Tyki was a monster!  
And yet… Allen wanted to be close to Tyki, a strange pull… a need…he felt disgusted with himself…. If he wasn’t careful, Tyki Mikk would eat his heart whole.  
He hesitated then grabbed Tyki’s jacket and laid down again, holding it close to him. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.  
**

Tyki sat in a bed with the earl asleep beside him, his hair was a fluffy mess, which didn’t happen often when he was in noah form. He stared off into space as he smoked his cigarette. Sex with the earl was usually fun...but this time, all he could think about was Allen. When Allen became the earl, he would call on Tyki as well, this made Tyki grin darkly. He would never get tired of Allen walker calling on him.  
The thought of Allen under him made his blood run. He put a hand over his face and his grin got more sadistic. The thought of the young exorcist at his mercy made his human side writhe with excitement. Sex with Allen walker would never bore him. He wanted it. This need to ravage Allen’s body and soul. It was so overwhelming. It already took all his willpower not to pin the exorcist to a wall and leave marks all over his body.  
He lowered his hand and hummed then looked at the earl before getting up and pulling on pants. He wanted to get back to the boy.  
“Tyki-pon.” Came the earls low voice. “Leaving already?”  
Tyki put on a smile. “I’m afraid so, my lord. I’m supposed to be watching Allen walker aren’t I?”  
The earl sat up and pouted. “Stay.”  
Tyki frowned a little. “My lord...I don’t want him to get away…”  
The earl sighed and nodded. “I’ll call on you later then.”  
Tyki nodded and finished getting dressed, remembering that Allen still had his jacket. He slicked his hair back and sighed then walked out. 

When he arrived back at the inn, it was dark out. Allen was asleep, hugging his jacket, nose buried in the fabric, Tim canpy curled up beside him. Kanda was asleep in his bed, breathing softly.  
Tyki walked over to Allen and caressed his cheek gently. He looked peaceful and quiet.  
Tyki hummed then changed into his human form and sat on his bed, watching the fire from there.  
“Tyki?”  
The Noah turned and smiled. “Hey, Snowflake.” He said softly.  
Allen sat up and yawned. “When did you get back?”  
“Just a few minutes ago, sorry if I woke you.”  
Allen shook his head. “It’s ok.” He smiled sleepily. “I’m glad you’re back.”  
Tyki blushed and grinned. “Aww did you miss me?” He cooed softly.  
Allen blushed brightly and looked away then held out his jacket. “You left this…”  
Tyki got up and walked over to Allen, sitting beside him. “Keep it for now, you seem to like it.” He said softly  
Allen blushed more and hugged the jacket to his chest.  
Tyki smirked and leaned in close. “I’ll let you keep it for the whole night if you kiss me.” He whispered in his ear. “Or if you let me try something new~.”  
Allen blushed more and looked at him. “Something...new?”  
Tyki grinned and nodded. “Come with Me.” He got up and walked to the dark bathroom, Allen following him.  
Tyki shut the door, plunging them into darkness, their only light from the lamps outside.  
The Noah gently backed Allen against the wall and kissed him gently.  
Allen brought his hands up to gently run them thru Tyki’s curly hair.  
Tyki pulled away after a moment and hummed. “Ready for something new?” He cooed.  
Allen blushed brightly and nodded.  
Tyki grinned sadistically tho Allen couldn’t see it as he started to undo Allen’s shirt.  
“W-what are you doing…?”  
“Trust me, Allen.” Tyki whispered.  
Allen blushed brightly. “Trusting you is probably the one thing I shouldn’t do.”  
Tyki laughed and kissed his neck gently. “You’re probably right~.” He cooed against his skin as he finished undoing Allen’s shirt. “But here we are~.”  
Allen blushed to his ears as Tyki started to kiss his neck and collarbone, nibbling here and there. Allen’s skin was soft under Tyki’s mouth, almost sweet.  
Allen panted softly and twitched, watching the older male the best he could.  
Tyki sucked onto the skin, wanting to leave marks all over his porcelain chest, but he held back, not wanting to scare the boy away. He left a few marks on Allen’s chest where no one would see. He grinned wildly and licked a nipple quickly.  
Allen gasped and covered his mouth. “What the hell?” He whispered.  
Tyki grinned and licked it again. “Relax.” He cooed then sucked on one gently, humming a little.  
Allen trembled and panted softly, unsure what to do with his hands, he buried them in Tyki’s soft hair. “T-Tyki…” he whimpered, his breath was quick and sharp.  
Tyki pulled away with a small pop. “Yes~?” He straightened up and kissed his cheek, gently holding Allen’s hips.  
“What are we doing?” Allen whispered, playing with Tyki’s hair.  
“What do you mean?” Tyki asked softly, slipping his fingertips into the hem of Allen’s pajama bottoms.  
Allen blushed and shyly pressed closer to Tyki. “What are we doing? This is crazy…”  
Tyki pressed gentle kisses to Allen’s face. “That’s what makes it fun.” He breathed in his ear. “I’m all about crazy.” He decided to push forward and slide his hands into Allen’s pants, grabbing his ass gently.  
Allen blushed and pressed hard into the Noah, face scarlet, pulling roughly on Tyki’s hair. “What are you-!?”  
Tyki cut off his loud outburst by kissing him deeply. Pulling away when Allen’s grip on his hair relaxed. “You have to be quiet, snowflake.” Tyki whispered to him.  
“Y-your hands….” Allen whispered and pushed his face into Tyki’s neck, his body trembling.  
“What about my hands?” He grinned, giving Allen’s cheeks a gentle squeeze.  
Allen tensed up and held tightly to Tyki. “I-I don’t think your hands go there..” he mumbled.  
“I disagree, I think their right where they need to be~.” He cooed.  
Allen bit his lip as Tyki happily massaged his ass. After a bit, Tyki decided to attack his neck with sloppy wet kisses that made Allen pant.  
Tyki eventually pulled away to look at Allen in the darkness. “Allen.” He whispered.  
“Tyki.” Allen breathed back then without hesitation they kissed, Allen kissing back this time.


	5. Chapter 5

They heavily kissed but Allen suddenly pushed away and panted. “what the hell am I doing?” He asked.  
“Kissing me?” Tyki offered.  
“Exactly.” Allen pulled away and walked out of the bathroom, fixing his shirt.  
Tyki stood there confused for a second then followed. “Allen.” He whispered and watched Allen sit on his bed, putting his head in his hands.  
Tyki sat beside him and touched his back. “Allen….”  
Allen shook his head and sighed. “You’re a Noah...I’m an exorcist...this isn’t going to work….”  
Tyki frowned. “What are you talking about?”  
Allen lifted his head and looked at Tyki. “This, whatever is going on between us ...it's not going to last.”  
The Noah frowned and caressed his cheek. “It can, it could last forever if you wanted it to…”  
Allen leaned into Tyki’s touch and frowned. “I don’t even know how to feel anymore…I know I should hate you, you’re a monster ...but you’re eating me, heart and soul…”  
Tyki’s eyes widened. Was Allen...confessing? Had he fallen for Tyki? It had been his plan in the beginning but now ...it was different, Allen made Tyki feel...alive, made his blood run with just simple kisses. Made his concrete heart beat faster with simple smiles.  
He sat there, dumbfounded by his own thoughts. Had HE fallen for Allen?  
Allen lifted those beautiful lavender eyes to look at Tyki. “I don’t know what to do… we’re enemies...exorcist and Noah ...good and evil… monster and saint…”  
“But you and I are different from those, the beauty can still love the beast.” Tyki whispered and pulled Allen into his arms.  
Allen leaned his head on Tyki’s shoulder, letting the older man hold him in his lap. “We’re fools to think something like this will last...one of us is going to end up dead…”  
Tyki frowned and sighed. “I’m not sure what to do either...I say we sleep on it...figure it all out in the morning.”  
Allen sighed and nodded, sliding out of Tyki’s lap.  
The Noah pulled Allen into a gentle kiss then pulled away and laid in his own bed.  
Allen curled up and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

Allen woke some time in the morning, he had somehow ended up with Tyki’s jacket in his arms. He buried his face into the fabric then shifted his legs and hummed. Cigarette smoke and coffee, he could get used to waking to that smell…  
He shot up and pushed the jacket away from him.  
Kanda and Tyki where both awake, Tyki reading a book and kanda drinking tea beside him. They both turned to look at Allen in silent shock.  
Allen blushed lightly and waved. “Morning..” he said softly.  
“Morning.” Tyki grinned.  
Kanda just grunted and turned back to his tea.  
“You two are...getting along?” Allen asked.  
“Mildly.” Kanda grumbled. “Neither of us wanted to wake you so we agreed not to kill each other.”  
Allen couldn’t help but smile. “I’m glad you’re getting along.”  
The two men glared at each other. “Barely.” Tyki huffed.  
Allen got up and walked over, putting his gentle hands on both the men’s heads.  
Tyki smiled lovingly at him.  
Kanda gave him a grumpy look.  
Allen went to sit beside them but froze when his Akuma eye Activated.  
He turned quickly as a shot went thru the window.  
Kanda cursed and quickly got to his feet.  
Tyki changed into his Noah form as he stood.  
The Akuma let out a mad laugh as it fired into the buildings.  
Allen summoned crowned clown and rushed out the window.  
He lunged at the Akuma and slashed at it but it dived and sat on a rooftop, a level 3.  
Allen stood on a roof and huffed, turning to see Kanda joining him.  
“Ready?” Allen asked, getting into position.  
Kanda just grunted and swished his sword. “Let’s do this.”  
Tyki suddenly appeared beside them. “You don’t need to.” He said simply.  
Allen frowned and looked at Tyki.  
Tyki raised a hand and tease exploded from his hand and swarmed the Akuma, who screamed.  
The butterflies flew back into Tyki’s hand and the Akuma was gone.  
Allen watched in shock as the butterflies fused into one huge butterfly that landed on Tyki’s hand.  
“That was amazing!” Allen grabbed Tyki’s arm gently.  
Tyki grinned at Allen and winked. “I have to keep you safe.” He made the giant butterfly vanish. He went to put a hand on Allen’s head gently when a bullet ripped thru his shoulder and he stumbled back, grabbing the wound.  
Allen turned quickly and frowned at the sight of an exorcist.  
“Shit.” Kanda hissed. “Leave him Allen! We need to leave!” He grabbed the younger male and dragged him over the roof.  
“Tyki!” Allen called, turning back to look at the Noah.  
“GO!” Tyki snapped at him then got a sadistic grin. He hadn’t killed an exorcists in weeks, he was looking forward to this.  
Allen hesitated as he ran but hearing more gunshots made him focus, if the order caught him, he might never see Tyki again. So he ran as quickly as he could over the rooftops.  
Once Kanda and Allen could no longer hear the gunshots did they stop.  
Allen turned quickly, crowned clown disappearing. “Tyki….” he whispered, he hated himself for how much he was worried about the Noah.  
“Allen, we need to keep moving. The damn Noah will catch up….” Kanda growled.  
“I know...I’m just...worried…” he mumbled.  
“Why…? Actually I know the answer and I still don’t care.” Kanda grumbled.  
“What?” Allen looked at him, confused.  
“You’re sleeping with him, I’m not blind, Shortstack.”  
Allen turned scarlet. “W-we’re not sleeping together!” He squeaked.  
“Well you practically are, I’ve seen you two make out at least twice.” Kanda crossed his arms.  
Allen stared at his best friend, his ears going red. “You've ...seen?”  
Kanda’s eyebrow twitched. “Yes, I’ve seen, if you wanna fuck yourself over, then have fun.” He growled. “But I’m pretty sure he’s using you.”  
Allen frowned. “He’s not…he….”  
“What? Cares about you? You dumbass, he’s tried to kill you multiple times. He’s killed your friends, remember Sumon?”  
Allen flinched, remembering the exorcist that had turned into a fallen...Tyki had caused that…  
“I know Tyki’s a monster...but…”  
“What? You love him?” Kanda sneered coldly. “Get ahold of yourself.”  
Allen frowned more, did he love Tyki? He didn’t think his affection had gone that far.  
“I don’t love Tyki….but I do like him…” Allen confessed softly.  
“You’re a fucking moron.” Kanda turned and sighed. “But if you think you can tame the monster, I’ll still help you…”  
Allen blinked in shock then smiled. “Thank you, Kanda. I can always count on you.”  
Kanda turned, a nerve twitching on his head. “Don’t get so fucking sappy.” He growled.  
Allen sighed softly then turned and frowned. “Do you think he’s ok?” He asked softly  
Kanda sighed. “He’s fine I’m sure, some lowly exorcist isn’t going to kill the famed Tyki Mikk.”  
Allen looked at Kanda. “You’re right...let's keep moving.”  
They climbed from the roof and walked the streets. Tim had attached himself to Allen’s hair as the men walked.  
They arrived at the train station and Allen frowned more. “Do you think we should wait for him…?”  
Kanda shook his head. “If there’s one exorcist there’s at least 2 more somewhere in the city, as well as finders. We can’t have them finding you.” Kanda said matter of factly. “Tyki’s appeared on a moving train before, he’ll do it again.” He turned away. “Stay put.”


	6. Chapter 6

Allen watched Kanda walk away and shivered a little, wishing he’d grabbed Tyki’s jacket….  
“Allen.”

The exorcist turned and frowned.  
“Allen.” 

Allen realized the voice was inside his head. “Nea.” He breathed.

“Good~. Now listen, joyd is in danger. There’s a general In the city.” 

Allen frowned deeply and his breath hitched in fear. 

“He needs me Allen. Let me out, let me fight beside him.”  
“I can’t leave Kanda.” He mumbled.  
“That’s not important right now! We could loose Tyki!”  
Allen shook his head and sat down.”fine...just tell Kanda that we’re leaving….” he mumbled and closed his eyes.

Nea opened his eyes and stood up, turning rapidly to locate the other exorcist. He spotted him and ran over, grabbing his arm. “I have to leave.”  
Kanda frowned then stepped out of line and pulled him to the side. “What's going on?”  
“Me and Allen are leaving, joyd is in danger, there’s a strong exorcist in the city, joyd will die!”  
Kanda frowned then narrowed his eyes. “Nea…”  
“Good, you’ve caught on, now let’s go!” Nea snapped then took off running in the other Noah’s direction.  
He heard the exorcist curse and sprinted after him. 

The battle ground was easy to find, the destroyed buildings and Akuma.  
Tyki was jumping from roof to roof, dodging giant monkey fists.  
Klaud Nine was shouting orders to her innocence as she cracked her whip loudly.  
“JOYD!” Nea yelled, summoning his hosts innocence. He easily scaled the building and jumped up beside the Noah.  
“Lord Nea, how lovely of you to join me~.” Tyki grinned.  
“Allen walker!” The general yelled. “Get away from him!”  
Nea moves in front of Tyki and held out his long hand. “Wait! Listen to me!” He yelled in Allen’s voice. “Tyki Mikk is not our enemy!”  
“He killed 2 exorcists not a moment ago!” She yelled back. “He is a Noah!” 

“He was protecting me!” He called. “Tyki has abandoned the Noah clan.”  
The general frowned and narrowed her eyes.  
Tyki glanced at him. “What are you doing?” He whispered.  
“Giving you an advantage.” Nea grinned softly then closed his eyes.

Allen opened his eyes and stumbled a little, feeling Tyki wrap an arm around him. “I’ve got you.” He whispered.  
Allen frowned softly and looked at him. “Tyki…” he mumbled.  
“I’ve got you.” He whispered to him.

Allen held onto Tyki lightly and watched the general walk over, eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
Tyki straightened up and put a gentle hand on Allen’s head.  
“Prove you’re not a threat.” Klaud nine said coldly.  
Tyki raised an eyebrow then glanced at Allen before getting to his knees. “I want to help Allen...I care about him and I don’t want to loose him…” he said, his head bowed.  
Allen blushed and looked away shyly.  
The general got a completely shocked look and glanced at Allen. “You….tamed him?”  
Allen frowned and gently ran his fingers thru Tyki’s hair. “In a way, yes. I treated him as my equal instead of my enamy.” Allen looked at the general.  
She looked at the Noah in complete shock as Tyki stood up. His skin no longer gray.  
“We….have to take this to the order...you might have brought a Noah to our side….”  
“I’m not on your side.” Tyki huffed. “I want to protect Allen. I still despise the black Order.” He sneered.  
The general however was already talking into her ear piece rapidly.  
Allen looked up at Tyki and touched his chest. “Here we go…” he mumbled.  
Tyki gently put his forehead on Allen’s. “Hey, I might get to invade the order.” He teased quietly.

Allen blushed lightly and smiled. “Let’s hope they don’t kill you….i might miss you…” he whispered.  
Tyki smirked like a dumbass, “miss me? I’m flattered, snowflake.”  
Allen rolled his eyes then frowned when the general said his name. He turned around to look at her.  
“The rest of the generals are going to be here tonight, we will asses the Noah.”  
Allen frowned deeply. “Why? Tyki isn’t part of the order….”  
“But you are, everyone is searching for you, to find you, with a Noah turned good.”  
Tyki laughed coldly. “‘ A Noah turned good?’ Please! I’m far from a good person!” His grin was dark and twisted. “My only concern is protecting Allen.” 

“If you won’t talk to the generals then I’ll have no choice but to kill you.” Kluad said coldly.  
Allen grabbed into Tyki. “Tyki...don’t…” he whispered. “Please….”  
Tyki narrowed his eyes and looked at Allen. “You owe me.”  
Allen turned to the general. “We’ll talk to them.”  
Kanda grunted begins them and tapped his foot. “We’re supposed to keep you away from the order…” He growled.  
Tyki nodded. “I fully agree but unfortunately it’s too late for that.”  
Allen sighed and frowned.

*****

An inn was used for the generals meeting. Allen, Tyki and Kanda where kept apart in separate rooms for hours on end. 

Tyki sat alone in his room, he could have easily fazed thru the walls to get to Allen, but he behaved for Allen’s sake.  
He lifted his head from the book he was reading when there was a knock on the door.  
Men entered, all in robes and masks.  
“Tyki Mikk.” One said. “The generals are ready.” A ring of gold pages spun around Tyki and he tensed up when they suddenly clung to his body. It didn’t hurt, it was just uncomfortable as it bonded his arms to his sides.  
“Really?” He huffed, his eyebrow twitching.  
“A precaution.” Said a man and they nudged him out of the door.  
They led him into a room and sat him in a chair in front of 4 people.  
Tyki kept his poker face and raised an eyebrow. “So you’re the generals? Huh ...thought you guys would be more intimidating.” He said nonchalantly.  
Tiedoll frowned and crossed his arms. “Tyki, correct?”  
Tyki grinned. “Correct.” He stood, easily ripping the gold paper from his arms.  
The generals all reached for the weapons but Tyki just sat back down. “Much better.” He smiled politely. “Now then. Let’s get on with this, I need to get back to Allen.”

“You and the boy will be kept apart.” Said a man that Tyki knew. “Cross! So good to see you! Thought you were dead…” he said casually. “Allen will be happy to know his father is alive. And I will see Allen before I leave, otherwise I won’t be telling you special information that I’m sure you’re all dying to know.” He sneered.  
Cross narrowed his eye and leaned against the wall. “Information?”  
Tyki grinned. “Yes, about the Noah’s, the Millennium Earl, even the 14th.” He held up a finger. “But only if you bring me Allen.”  
There were whispers behind Tyki and a door opened then closed.  
Tyki’s grin grew bigger.  
A moment later the door opened again and Tyki turned then got up, relief washing over him then he tensed up.  
Allen had his red arm wrapped in gold pages and it seemed to be causing him minor pain, but the exorcist looked relieved to him and walked over, putting his forehead on Tyki’s chest. “I’m glad you’re ok.” He mumbled.  
Tyki gently wrapped his arms around Allen. “You too, snowflake.” He mumbled then grabbed Allen’s Akuma arm and easily ripped the pages off him before kissing his palm. “Better?”  
Allen blushed lightly. “Much, thanks Tyki.” He smiled shyly.  
There was a cough and Tyki turned to face the generals and grinned widely.  
Allen gasped and stepped forward. “Master!? You’re alive!?”  
Tim canpy shot past Allen and thumped into Cross’s cheek happily.  
The general grabbed the ball and put it on his hat then crossed his arms. “Now isn’t the time Allen, the real question is: why are you traveling with a member of the Noah clan?”  
Allen frowned and looked up at Tyki, who’s poker face was holding. “Tyki and I...he….”  
“We’re sleeping together.” Tyki said flatly.  
Allen nearly exploded in embarrassment and turned the color of his masters hair. “Nonono! We’re not!!” He wanted to punch the Noah.  
The 4 generals all looked at each other in complete confusion.  
Allen elbowed Tyki hard in the stomach, making him stumble back. “Tyki came to me, wanting to protect Nea, then we got to know each other…”  
“So you are lovers?” Tiedoll asked, trying to understand.  
“Yes.” Said Tyki.”  
“No.” Allen said at the same time.  
“Enough of this!” Socalo snapped. “We’ve got a Noah here! I say we kill him!!”  
Tyki narrowed his eyes and moved Allen behind him. “Then it won’t be my fault when I kill you, self defense. I agreed to talk to you because Allen asked me.”  
“Enough Socalo.” Kluad said sharply. “Give us the information you promised.”  
Tyki grinned darkly. “I will answer any two questions you have.”  
“Only two!?” Cross snapped.  
Tyki sat in his chair and yanked Allen into his lap, wrapping his arm lazily around the boys waist. “Ask away~.”  
The four pressed close and whispered to each other.  
Tyki leaned up to whisper in Allen’s ear. “What do you think they’ll ask?” He ran a hand down Allen’s human arm.  
“They could ask anything, from Noah's powers to who the millennium earl is to how many innocents have been destroyed.” He whispered back to him. 

“Alright, Tyki Mikk.” Said Tiedoll. “Our first question is: how is a soul turned into an Akuma?” 

Tyki snorted. “Seriously? Of all the questions…you had to pick a lame one…” He grumbled and put his head on Allen’s shoulder. “The Earl uses the power of God, of course. The Earl brings down some of God’s dark power to pull a soul from the dead, giving it a body of dark matter.” He traced stars and butterflies into Allen’s skin gently. “I thought you exorcists knew that.” He sighed lazily. “When you pull a soul from the land of the dead, it’s extremely painful for the soul, it causes them pain just to be back here in this world. So to add more suffering and torment to it, like killing a loved one, that’s what creates the Akuma. Pain, torture, sadness.” 

Allen frowned and looked down. Remembering when he had brought back Mana as an Akuma.  
Tyki gave his arm a little squeeze. “Anything else?” He grumbled, going back to tracing butterflies in Allen’s arm.  
“Who is the Millennium Earl?” Tiedoll asked.

Tyki frowned and glanced at Allen. “Pick a different question.” He said, his voice going cold.

“Answer the question!” Klaud snapped. “You said any two questions!”  
Tyki cursed softly and sighed. “Mana D Campbell.” He said. He frowned deeply when he felt Allen tense up.  
“What?” Allen turned slowly and looked at Tyki, seeing the tears gather in Allen’s eyes made Tyki’s concrete heart burn. “Allen….”  
“Nea’s brother….?” Allen asked.  
Tyki nodded and cupped his cheek. “I’ll explain the rest later.” He whispered.  
Allen frowned and looked at the generals who were whispering more to each other.  
“That’s all for now, Tyki, we’ll question you more tomorrow.” Klaud said softly.

Tyki raised an eyebrow. “Tomorrow?”  
“Yes, tomorrow. Separate them again.” She turned to the crows.  
Tyki tensed up. “Allen stays with me.” He snapped.  
“No, he doesn’t.”  
The crows grabbed Allen away from Tyki and the boy struggled a little. “Just listen to them, Tyki.” Allen told the Noah.  
Tyki narrowed his eyes and nodded lightly, he would just sneak into Allen’s room anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

The Noah let the men lead him back to his room, it was completely dark out now and his room was dark.  
He waited barely 15 minutes before fazing thru the wall.  
He stood in Allen’s room, where he had lit a fire and was sitting in front of it.  
“Cold, Little snowflake?”  
Allen whipped around then smiled softly. “Tyki…” he whispered.  
The Noah walked over and sat next to him, shaking his head to let his hair fall into his face, pulling his glasses out of a pocket as his clothes changed. “Are you ok?” He asked, turning to look at him, reaching up to caress his cheek.  
Allen sighed and his expression turned to a sadness that made Tyki feel weak, he could see the tears gathering in his eyes. “Do you know how I got this scar?” He asked softly. “Or why my hair is white..?” 

“I assumed you were born with it….” 

Allen shook his head lightly. “I used to have red hair...but...when my dad died… the Millennium Earl came to me ...i turned my father into an Akuma...then I killed him….it traumatized me so bad my hair turned white and he gave me this scar.” Tears slipped from Allen’s lavender eyes and he trembled. “And now I know that bringing the soul back brings them pain….” 

Tyki moved over and pulled Allen into his lap and wiped his eyes with a gentleness that Tyki didn’t know he was capable of. “I’m sorry Allen….”

“I caused my father more pain by bringing him back.” Allen started to really cry and covered his face.  
Tyki pulled the boy tightly against him and held him close, letting Allen cry on his shoulder.  
After a bit, Allen’s tears died down but he kept his head on Tyki’s shoulder, fiddling with a suspender as he sniffled softly.  
Tyki played with his hair gently and watched the fire. He looked at him when Allen finally lifted his head. “You ok?” He asked, cupping the boys cheek.

Allen leaned into Tyki’s touch and nodded a little. “I’ll be ok…” He mumbled and put his hand over Tyki’s gently. “I didn’t think you could be this compassionate.” He smiled softly.  
“Neither did I.” Tyki chuckled and caressed his cheek. “I think you’re making me soft.” He leaned up and kissed the corner of Allen’s mouth gently.  
Allen blushed lightly then cupped Tyki’s cheek and gently brought their lips together.  
They kissed with a strange tenderness, slow and lovingly, Allen fully kissing Tyki now.  
Tyki pulled away after a moment and hummed lovingly. “You really are something, Allen Walker.” He whispered. Had he fallen for the boy? He had meant to seduce Allen, to bring him over to the Noah’s side...but now...he didn’t want Allen to be part of anyone’s side but his. Not the Noah’s, or the orders. Just his.

Allen blushed lightly at Tyki’s words and smiled. “Well I did tame the famed Tyki Mikk.” He teased and ran his fingers through Tyki’s hair. “Feared noah of pleasure.”  
Tyki chuckled softly. “Quite the beast tamer, it’s because you’re so damn cute.”  
Allen blushed more and laughed. “You’re quite the charmer yourself.”  
Tyki grinned and winked. “Hey~ I have an idea.”  
Allen raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”  
“Take a bath with me.” (I like bath Scenes)  
Allen blushed brightly. “What?”  
“Take a bath with me~.”  
Allen looked away shyly.  
“What if I ask nicely?” Tyki cooed.  
“You? Ask nicely?” Allen teased.  
Tyki leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Allen’s neck. “Please take a bath with me, oh beautiful little snowflake.”  
Allen blushed brightly and looked away shyly. “Ok ok.” 

Tyki grinned widely and kissed his cheek. “Up then.”  
Allen got out of the Noah’s lap and stood, Tyki standing beside him. He placed a gentle kiss on Allen’s head then walked to the bathroom.

Allen watched him go and smiled softly then looked at the fire. was he falling for Tyki? He felt safe with Tyki. Which was very very strange...but he liked Tyki, Tyki was gentle and flirty with Allen, so much that it made his heart beat extra fast when Tyki kissed him or said something sweet. He frowned at the thought and sighed then turned and walked to the bathroom.

Tyki was running the bath, his suspenders hung at his sides.  
Allen smiled softly and sat on the edge of the deep tub.  
The Noah looked at him and grinned. “I made it really hot, hope you don’t mind.”  
Allen smiled and nodded. “I like the heat.”  
Tyki grinned then pulled off his shirt, revealing his large scar that stretched across his chest and arm.  
Allen frowned and eyed it sadly. “I did that to you….” 

Tyki rolled his muscular shoulders and grinned. “Yah you did~.” He looked at Allen. “The best fight of my life.” He winked and undid his pants.

Allen blushed brightly and looked away then pulled off his Shirt. He jumped a little when he felt Tyki’s hands trace the scar on his back. “I didn’t give you that did i?” His voice was soft as he kissed the scar gently.  
Allen blushed brightly. “No I did it to myself, I...stabbed myself...trying to kill a level 4….innocence isn't supposed to hurt exorcists, turns out I’m not full exorcist.” He looked at Tyki over his shoulder.  
Tyki chuckled and kissed his shoulder as he hugged Allen’s waist. “You’re adorable.” He cooed lovingly.  
Allen rolled his eyes and smiled.  
Tyki kissed his neck then pulled away and pulled his pants off.  
Allen looked away shyly as Tyki got into the tub. “Gonna join me?” Tyki cooed.  
Allen blushed brightly and turned to look at Tyki. “Close your eyes.” He mumbled.  
Tyki chuckled and closed his eyes. “So shy~” he teased  
Allen pulled his pants off and hesitated before getting into the tub, sitting opposite of Tyki, who peaked an eye open.  
“Nono, come here.” Tyki grinned. “sit with your back to me.”  
Allen blushed brightly and shifted so his back was to Tyki, who grabbed him and pulled him close, so his chest was against Allen’s back. “There, more room now.~” he cooed.  
Allen was beet red and leaned his head on Tyki’s chest.  
Tyki kissed Allen’s head and hummed happily.  
“I like when you’re gentle like this…” Allen whispered.  
“Me? Gentle?” Tyki snorted. “I’m not gentle, I'm a cold hearted monster.”  
“With a soft spot.” Allen grinned.  
“Only for you.” He whispered in his ear.  
Allen smiled and turned a little to look at Tyki.  
Tyki smiled lovingly and kissed him gently.  
Allen kissed back gently, playing with Tyki’s hair.  
Tyki turned Allen so he faced him, then pulled away. “I’m gonna shift you, don’t freak out.” He said softly and moved Allen so the boy straddled him, his legs on either side of the Noah’s hips.  
Allen blushed brightly and draped his arms over Tyki’s shoulders, burying his fingers into the curls at the back of the man's neck.  
Tyki hummed happily and pressed kisses to Allen’s chest sweetly.  
Allen blushed and looked at Tyki, pushing his hair back and gently taking his glasses off.  
Tyki grinned. “I can’t see without those very well.”  
“But you’re so handsome without them.” He mumbled shyly.  
The Noah’s grin turned wicked. “Oooo I’m handsome?”  
Allen rolled his eyes. “Yes, you are.” He smiled softly.  
“Complement me more~, it turns me on.” Grinned the Noah.  
Allen blushed brightly and huffed. “Now I’m not.”  
Tyki rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Don’t worry; I’ll keep myself in check till you’re ready~. But once you’re ready, I won’t hold back~.” He nibbled his neck lovingly.  
Allen shifted and blushed. “I don’t know why you want to have...sex...with me…”  
Tyki’s grin formed. “Because I’m attracted to you of course.” He cooed. “And seeing you under me, at my mercy. It Excites me more than anything else I’ve experienced. I crave it so desperately. Even joyd feels it.”  
Allen blushed brightly. “Even your Noah side is attracted to me?”  
Tyki nodded. “Being around you is driving joyd insane with excitement.”  
Allen shifted in Tyki’s lap shyly. “I thought your Noah side would be fighting your attraction to me….”  
“Far from it~.” He grinned and squeezed his hips lovingly.  
Allen blushed brightly and patted Tyki’s chest. “Don’t get to handsy.” He teased.  
“What’s wrong, boy? Don’t you wanna play with me?” Purred the Noah, slicking his hair back, his blue eyes piercing him.  
Allen blushed and ran his finger tips slowly over Tyki’s scar, the Noah shuddering under his touch.  
“You’re so gentle.” Tyki whispered. “Be more rough.”  
Allen raised an eyebrow then dragged his nails down Tyki’s chest.  
The man let out a low growl and he grinned. “Good~.”  
Allen blushed and shifted. “Don’t get too excited.”  
Tyki chuckled and went to attack Allen’s neck with kisses when he tensed up. “Not now.” He growled against Allen’s skin.  
“What?” Allen frowned and looked at him.  
“The earl is calling me, probably wants sex.” He growled.  
Allen blushed scarlet. “Sex?”  
“Yup, I apparently give the best sex~.” He kissed Allen’s chest. “So I’ll have to leave you for now, I’ll be back.”  
Allen frowned and moved off Tyki’s lap and watched the man get out of the tub. “Hurry back.”  
Tyki blushed softly then turned and kissed Allen gently. “Be back in no time, beautiful.” He smiled and started to get dressed, disappearing easily.  
Allen sat there for a moment in the tub then covered his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyki didn’t enjoy the sex AT ALL. The only way he got through the whole thing was that he kept picturing Allen instead of the earl. His snowy lavender eyes, soft kisses and gentle hands, that shy smile underneath him.  
He lay in bed beside Mana, the image of Allen still in his mind. He wanted Allen, desperately. He would give everything to have Allen be his and his alone. To have Allen at his mercy, to leave as many marks and bruises on that perfect porcelain skin as he wanted without repercussions or worry. To hear his moans and feel the boy writhe beneath him. 

He shook his head and sat up slowly, he shouldn’t think about Allen like that, not next to the earl. If he got hard again, Mana would want another round and Tyki most definitely DIDN'T. He wanted to get back to his cute exorcist.   
“Tyki-pon~.” Cooed the earl. “Stay~.”   
“I’m sorry, but you know I can’t.” Tyki got up, started to get dressed. He couldn’t wait till Allen took over as the earl, so that Tyki could ravish Allen then hold him till the morning.  
“Tyki.”   
Tyki was too lost in thought to hear his name.   
“Joyd.”   
The name made Tyki freeze. “Yes my lord?” His voice was empty.   
“Stay.” The word was a command that Tyki couldn’t go against. So he laid back down and let Mana cuddle against him.  
Tyki stared at nothing, he could feel joyd’s pull, even the Noah inside him wanted to be close to Allen.  
It was a strange feeling, having that strange need from so deep in his soul, one intense need. One intense desire. To be by Allen’s side.  
“You’re somewhere else.” Mana whispered In his ear.  
Tyki hummed softly. “Just listening to Joyd.” He mumbled.  
“And what is dear Joyd saying?”   
Tyki frowned. “Nothing important.” He sighed and glanced at the earl.  
The earl gave him a loving smile. “I’m glad you’re staying~ I like having you here~.”  
“I know you do.” He put on a smile.  
Tyki waited patiently for the earl to fall asleep before getting up and changing.

When he arrived back at the inn, Allen was asleep in his bed, curled up in a tight ball.   
Tyki smiled and knelt down to kiss Allen’s cheek.   
Allen shifted and lifted his head. “Tyki.” He smiled sleepily. “You’re back. I got worried.”   
Tyki grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, taking off his hat. “You were worried? My my, boy, I think you might be in love with me.”   
Allen blushed and leaned his head on Tyki’s shoulder. “Maybe I am…..” he whispered, hugging the Noah’s arm. “Who knows.” He nuzzled his shoulder.

Tyki stared at Allen. “Allen….”   
Allen lifted his head to look at him, his droopy lavender eyes focused on him. “Hm?”   
“You’re breathtaking.” He whispered and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his nose.   
Allen blushed lightly. “I am?”   
Tyki reached up with his free hand and cupped his cheek, bringing his lips close to Allen’s but only letting them brush. “Allen walker. You’re so beautiful and sweet and I can’t get enough of you.” He whispered.  
Allen blushed. “Tyki….” He breathed.   
“Let me have you Allen, I’ll beg if I have to, but let me have you.” Tyki pulled Allen into his lap so the boy straddled him, keeping their lips close. “Let me be the one to have you and keep you. The thought of anyone else having you will drive me mad.” 

“Tyki..Wha?” Allen was cut off when Tyki slammed him down onto the bed, Allen let out a squeak before looking up at Tyki, who hovered over him. “I can’t even get off with the earl anymore.” He said, his eyes gold and bright, like burning suns full of desire. “Allen...I’ll do anything you ask ...just let me keep you as mine. Let me touch you, let me make you feel good, let me make you mine.” Tyki was begging now. His eyes full of a strange desperation.  
Allen blushed scarlet and looked away, trying to think. Trying to figure out Tyki’s words. He froze when he felt Tyki’s lips against his ear

“I like you. I want to be with you.”   
Allen’s eyes widened and he looked at Tyki in complete shock. He didn’t think Noah’s where capable of love.  
Tyki looked at Allen, his gold eyes flicking over the boys face, his curly hair had fallen and was in his eyes.   
“I...I like you too.” Allen whispered. “Can...can you promise me something?”   
“Anything.”   
“Don’t be rough with me….”   
Tyki’s entire face lit up. “I’ll do my best.” He cupped Allen’s cheek and kissed him deeply.

(Spicy time) 

It started out with gentle yet feverish kisses, Allen’s lips, his neck, his collarbone.   
Allen’s shaky hands removing Tyki’s jacket and vest as Tyki’s mouth greedily attacked Allen’s skin.   
Allen turned bright red when Tyki’s gloved hands started to undo Allen’s pajama top buttons.   
When Tyki got the shirt open, he pulled back to admire the boys rapid expanding chest, the scar on his side, the porcelain skin, the scar.  
“Can I mark you?” Tyki asked, taking off his gloves with his teeth to run a hand over the boys chest. “No one would be able to see them.”   
Allen hesitated then nodded.   
Tyki hummed lovingly then leaned down and started to kiss his chest, sucking lightly in different spots, eventually getting more aggressive and biting him.   
Allen gasped and panted, face scarlet.

Tyki sat up after a moment to admire his work, running his fingers over every bruise and bite mark on Allen’s skin with a flare of pride.   
“Tyki.”  
The way Allen breathed his name made Tyki’s lust flare up in his stomach. “Allen.” He whispered back and kissed the boy deeply.  
Allen’s shaky hands fumbled with Tyki’s buttons.  
Tyki chuckled against his lips and sat up. “It’s easier when you sit up.”   
The boy sat up, moving onto his knees, working Tyki’s shirt.  
Tyki had changed into his human form by then, his fingers buried into Allen’s snowy hair. 

Allen undid Tyki’s shirt and looked up at him.  
The Noah watched Allen closely. “Go on, snowflake.” He grinned.  
Allen blushed brightly and hesitated then pressed shy gentle kisses to Tyki’s chest and stomach, glancing up at the Noah every so often.   
Tyki was watching Allen with a strange hunger. “You’re beautiful.”  
Allen blushed, sitting up a little and pressed a kiss to Tyki’s neck.   
Tyki hummed happily and kissed Allen gently, pulling the boy close to him. 

Tyki pulled away and shoved Allen onto the bed again and climbed over him, pressing between the boys legs. 

Allen blushed brightly and looked into Tyki’s dark blue eyes before shyly raising his hands to bury them in Tyki’s curly hair.  
Tyki grinned and grabbed the end of Allen’s pants,starting to pull them down.   
Allen looked away shyly as the Noah pulled the pants off, leaving Allen in his tight boxers.  
A low, almost inhuman growl came from Tyki.   
The exorcist froze then sat up to look at Tyki, tho it wasn’t Tyki anymore.   
“Joyd…” Allen whispered.  
Joyd stood there, looking like Tyki except for the blinding blue eyes and the dangerous smile, the long tentacles swirl behind him. “My lord.” Came a dark gruff voice from Tyki/Joyd. “I wanted to meet you personally~ before Tyki took you completely.” He grinned darkly then hovered over Allen. “And once Tyki has ravaged you, I have every intention of doing the same.” 

Allen blushed brightly and glanced over the Noah. “Joyd...I um…-“ Allen was cut off by Joyd kissing him deeply, tentacles wrapping around legs to pull them apart and run up his boxer leg.   
Allen shuddered at the smooth feeling that ran up his thigh. “T-Tyki.” He whispered against the Noah’s lips.  
“Say MY name.” Growled the man.   
“J-joyd.” Allen whimpered.   
Joyd grinned widely as a tentacle wrapped around Allen’s length, making the boy gasp loudly and blush scarlet.   
“Don’t let the crow’s hear you~.” Cooed Joyd.   
Allen covered his mouth and blushed scarlet, his body trembling a little as the tentacle tightened.   
Joyd buried his face into Allen’s neck as the tentacles slowly disappeared.  
“Allen~.” Tyki’s voice whispered in his ear.   
“Tyki.” He breathed in response as Tyki ground his hips against Allen’s, the boys soft breathy moans making the Noah’s blood boil with excitement.   
Tyki kissed the boys neck greedily as he ground harder against the boy, the tightness in his pants getting uncomfortable. 

“I need to take my pants off.” Tyki groaned softly and sat up, moving to undo his pants but Allen sat up quickly and grabbed his hands.   
“Let me.” Allen whispered shyly.  
Tyki grinned widely and moved his hands. “Go right ahead.”   
Allen’s shaky hands undid Tyki’s pants and pushed them off.   
Tyki ran his fingers through Allen’s hair gently then gasped a little when the boy ran his slender fingers over Tyki’s hard length.  
“How is this going to fit?” Allen whispered softly.   
“Don’t worry beautiful, I’ll make sure it fits~.” Tyki cooed happily then shifted to kick his pants off, leaving both of them in their briefs. 

Allen let Tyki lower him back onto the bed as Tyki kissed him deeply.  
They kissed Deeply, the boy letting the older males tongue explore his mouth as they grinded hips together.   
The Noah pulled away after a moment and grabbed Allen’s boxers. “Time for these to come off, I have to prep you.”   
“Prep me?” Allen asked softly.   
“Yah, I have to stretch you out or it’ll hurt.”   
Allen frowned. “I don’t want it to hurt…” he whimpered.  
“Then I gotta prep you.” Tyki kissed his cheek and pulled his boxer off slowly, his eyes roaming over Allen’s nude body.   
Allen covered himself quickly and blushed scarlet. “Don’t stare!”   
Tyki couldn’t help but laugh. “Allen, you don’t need to hide, you have a beautiful body. Besides I’m going to be all up in your business in a moment.”   
Allen looked away shyly and slowly moved his hands. “Don’t stare….”   
Tyki hummed lovingly. “No promises.” He teased then tapped his fingers to Allen’s lips. “Get these wet.”   
Allen blushed brightly and opened his mouth, humming as Tyki stuck his fingers into Allen’s mouth.  
The boy’s mouth was hot and soft against the Noah’s fingers.  
Tyki watched him greedily for a moment before pulling his fingers out. “This is gonna feel weird but bare with Me.” He whispered then pushed a finger into Allen.   
The boy gasped loudly before clapping a hand over his mouth.   
Tyki hummed and thrusted his finger adding a second finger, scissoring his fingers.  
Allen trembled and panted, gripping the sheets tightly.   
Tyki added a third finger and kissed Allen’s chest. 

“You’re doing amazing.” He whispered. “I think you’re ready~.”   
Allen blushed scarlet. “Don’t be rough.” He whispered, shuddering as Tyki pulled his fingers out.   
Tyki sat up and pulled off his own boxers, letting his dick spring out. He reached to the side and grabbed a lamp, pouring the oil into his hand.  
Allen watched him, confused.  
“Lubricant, to help it go in.” Tyki grinned and rubbed it on his dick.  
Allen blushed and looked away as Tyki got over him again, letting Tyki drag his hips up.   
“Ready?” Tyki whispered, lining himself up with Allen’s hole.  
Allen took a deep breath and nodded.  
Tyki hummed and kissed Allen as he slowly pushed in, stopping when Allen tensed up. The Noah pulled from the kiss and put a hand on Allen’s stomach. “Relax, boy.” He whispered. “Or I could hurt you.”   
Allen panted hard and forced himself to relax.  
Tyki hummed softly and pushed in more, a moment later getting hip to hip with Allen.  
“You can take all of me, that’s impressive for a Virgin.” Tyki cooed, running a hand up Allen’s heaving chest. “You’re doing amazing~.”   
Allen turned his lavender eyes to look up at Tyki, cheeks bright red.   
Tyki hummed lovingly and shifted a little then slowly started to thrust, groaning softly.  
Allen panted and gripped the sheets tightly, keeping his eyes on Tyki.   
This drove Tyki crazy as he searched for Allen’s sweet spot.  
After a moment, Allen threw his head back and moaned loudly then blushed scarlet and covered his mouth.  
“There it is~.” Tyki cooed and started to repeatedly hit that spot, picking up speed.   
Allen kept his mouth covered to hide his loud moans, his other hand grabbing Tyki’s arm.

Tyki put one hand on the headboard to hold himself up, the other hand grabbed Allen’s hips as he thrust more aggressively. 

Allen clawed at Tyki’s arm and his eyes rolled a little.   
Tyki growled in Allen’s ear, pounding into the boy. “Move your hand~. moan my name, boy.”   
Allen blushed and moved his hand. “Tyki~.” He moaned softly, reaching up to run his fingers thru Tyki’s hair. “More~.”   
Tyki groaned happily and kissed Allen deeply as he got more and more aggressive.   
Allen clawed at his back and shoulders, drawing blood that ran down Tyki’s arm a little, the boy getting closer and closer to the edge. His moans for Tyki getting More and more frantic the closer he got. 

Tyki was getting close too. Allen’s moans and touches where driving Tyki insane, joyd riding off of Tyki’s pleasure.   
“Fuck~ Allen~.” The Noah moaned softly, sinking his teeth into Allen’s shoulder, making the boy flinch and moan loudly as he came onto his stomach.  
A few more thrusts and Tyki came inside Allen, trembling a little.   
They panted together and Tyki smiled. “Holy shit~.”   
Allen blushed Brightly. “Is that a good holy shit?”   
“Absolutely~ Thats the best sex I’ve had in a LONG time.” He grinned then slowly pulled out, making Allen shudder and gasp softly.  
Tyki laid beside Allen and grinned, pulling the boy to his chest and pressing kisses to Allen’s face.   
Allen giggled and smiled happily.  
Tyki nuzzled him and hummed. “Let’s get some sleep, snowflake.”   
Allen nuzzled into Tyki’s chest and hummed happily, easily passed out in Tyki’s arms, completely happy and content.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a knock on the door in the morning and Allen grunted then sat up when Link walked in, having forgotten he was naked under the covers.  
The look of complete shock on the crow’s face quickly brought that to Allen’s head, he was naked, in bed with a Noah, probably covered in marks.   
“Link…” Allen blushed brightly. “It’s not what it looks like.” He squeaked.  
Tyki shifted beside Allen and sat up, grinning like crazy, his black hair a fluffy mess. “It’s exactly what it looks like.”  
Allen nudged the Noah. “It’s not!”   
Link just blinked. “I...get dressed! The generals are ready!” He said quickly and closed the door.  
Allen groaned and looked at Tyki.   
Tyki grinned at Allen. “Morning snowflake.” He teased.   
Allen blushed brightly and glanced over Tyki, he had a few tiny red marks on his chest but his shoulders were covered in dark scratch marks, dried blood on his skin.  
“My god…”   
“What?” Tyki asked, looked at his arm. “Oh, look at that.” He grinned.  
Allen blushed brightly and touched Tyki’s arm. “I’m so sorry…”   
Tyki grabbed Allen’s hand gently, bringing the boys fingers to his lips. “Don’t worry, I like it.” He mumbled against his fingers, giving Allen a flirty wink. “Best kind of pleasure is pain~.”   
Allen blushed more and sighed. “Come on, let’s get ready.”   
“Mm no.” Tyki grinned and pinned Allen to the bed with a playful growl.  
Allen squeaked and giggled a little as Tyki attacked his neck with kisses.  
Tyki happily kissed at Allen’s neck and shoulders. Allen was his, he’d been Allen’s first and he would be Allen’s only.   
The door suddenly burst open and Tyki lifted his head from Allen’s neck to see Marian Cross, who looked angry then confused.

Poor Allen looked as pale as his hair. “M-master!” He squeaked and shoved Tyki off him. “I-I-I…” 

A nerve twitched on Cross’s cheek. “You idiot boy!”

“Calm down, Marian.” Tyki said, sitting up again.

Allen flinched and looked at Tyki then Cross again. “Master I can explain.”   
“Explain!? EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE NAKED IN BED WITH TYKI MIKK AND HE'S KISSING YOU! YOURE COVERED IN MARKS! IF THE OTHERS FIND OUT THAT THE 14TH IS SLEEPING WITH A NOAH!” 

“Calm down!” Snapped Tyki. “Relax.” He said in his soothing voice. “I made sure none of the marks will show unless he’s shirtless.” Tyki slicked his hair back. “No one will know if you keep your fucking mouth shut.” 

Cross scoffed. “Howard link saw, he’s going to tell the director.”   
Allen paled and thought quickly. “I’ll talk to him, he and I are friends.”   
Cross shook his head. “Just hurry up!” He turned and slammed the door. 

Allen tried to scramble out of bed but squeaked at the pain in his lower back and thighs.   
“You gotta go slow, snowflake, I pounded you hard last night.” Tyki said, getting up and pulling on his pants.

Allen blushed scarlet. “We don’t have time for me to go slow…” he mumbled then got up with a wince and started to get dressed.   
Tyki sighed and put on his nice shirt then walked over and helped Allen get dressed.   
Allen looked up at him and blushed lightly when Tyki pecked his lips.   
The Noah picked up Allen with ease then walked out of the room.   
Allen held onto Tyki and sighed at the hickey on the man's neck. “Do you think it will be obvious?” He mumbled.  
“I know how to convince people, no one will know.” Tyki said and set Allen down outside the meeting room door.   
Allen sighed and looked up at Tyki.   
Tyki winked at him then walked into the room, his attitude confident and dominant.  
Tyki sat in his chair and yanked Allen into his lap.  
Allen blushed and held onto him lightly.   
Cross death glared the Noah and crossed his arms. 

“And what questions do you have now?” Tyki asked, grinning cockily.   
“What can you offer the order?” Asked tiedoll.   
Tyki snorted. “Offer the order? Nothing, I’m not here to enter the order. I’m here to protect Allen. But if Allen chooses to enter the order again, I will follow.” He said with a shrug. “I can teach your exorcists to fight properly.” 

“Fight properly?” Asked Klaud. “Do they not fight properly now?”

“No they don’t, the only ones capable of killing a Noah are Yuu Kanda and my dear Allen walker. They’re the only ones that have successfully done anything. The angry one killed Skinn, Allen came very close to killing me.”   
Tyki’s voice had pride in it when he talked about Allen almost killing him, it made Allen blush and put his hand over where he knew Tyki’s scar was.   
“I don’t know if you remember, but just I alone have killed quite a few exorcist. Most of them are weak.” He squeezed Allen’s waist.   
The general’s all grouped together and started to whisper. 

“Do you want to go back to the order?” Tyki asked him softly. “If not we should leave, but if you do, I’ll follow you anywhere.”   
Allen blushed brightly and cupped Tyki’s cheek. “They might hurt you tho…”   
“I can protect myself. Don’t worry.”   
Allen nodded lightly then smiled. “It’ll be nice to go home.”   
“Then I shall gladly follow you back to your home.” Tyki smiled lovingly.  
“Allen walker.” Came cross’s voice. “Can you vouch for him? Will Tyki Mikk help us?” 

“He will as long as he can stay with me.” Allen said, playing with the hair on the back of Tyki’s neck.   
“Then we shall return back to the order.” Tiedoll said with a smile. 

Hours later, Tyki sat in a carriage with Allen and Tiedoll, Kanda sitting beside his mentor, who was calmly drawing while allen watched out the window.  
“May I draw you?” The general asked Tyki.  
Tyki blinked then smiled politely. “If you’d like.”   
The man smiled just as politely and returned to drawing.  
Allen glanced at Tyki and smiled softly, blushing a little as Tyki winked at him.  
Kanda glared at the two of them and scoffed softly.   
Tyki glanced at Kanda and grinned at him. “Something upsetting you, noodle boy?”   
Kanda got a pissed look but Tiedoll held out a hand, stopping the man.   
“Now now, Kanda, I’m not done drawing him.” Said the general.  
Kanda growled and crossed his arms.  
Tyki smirked and looked at Allen again.   
Allen was staring back out the window, Timcanpy was happily curled up in Allen’s hair. 

Tyki watched Allen, wanting to mesmerize the boys face. His beautiful exorcist. HIS.   
“Here.” The Generals voice broke Tyki from his trance, he turned and smiled taking the drawing from the man.   
It was beautifully done, it looked almost life like.   
“You’re quite the artist.” Tyki said, looking at the drawing.  
Allen turned his head and looked at the drawing then smiled. “The general is one of the best artists. Would you mind if I kept it?” He looked at Tiedoll.   
He nodded. “Go ahead.”   
Allen took the paper and gently folded it, putting it in his pocket before leaning lightly against Tyki.   
Tyki looked down at Allen and smiled lovingly, Allen Walker. The future Millennium Earl, the fourteenth, the exorcist.   
Tyki was pulled from his trance yet again when the carriage jerked to a stop.   
“Have we arrived?” Tyki asked.  
Allen beamed happily out the window and clambered out.  
There was a group waiting, tho they didn’t look very welcoming, completely silent,   
Tyki stepped out and the silence broke with whispers, the other exorcists shocked to see the famed Noah. 

Tyki set his top hat on his head and nudged Allen forward, placing a hand on his back as they walked forward.   
A gun shot in front of their feet, making them stop, “don’t come any closer, Noah’s!” Someone yelled.  
Allen frowned. “I’m an exorcist!” He snapped. “I’m not a Noah!”   
“Technically, my sweet, you are.” Tyki mumbled.   
Allen nudged him. “We have permission from the generals! Tyki Mikk is on our side!” 

Tyki stepped forward and didn’t flinch when a bullet went right thru his body, “that was pitiful.” He rolled his blue eyes. “Now then, we’d really like to get inside, it’s hot out here and we’ve had a very long trip.”   
Kanda shoved past Tyki. “Get the hell out of my way!” He snapped at the exorcists angrily, who parted like the Red Sea to let the angry man past.  
Allen grabbed Tyki’s hand and dragged him thru the gap of people, following Kanda. 

People glared at the two men as they passed.   
Allen grimaced uncomfortably as they entered the building, he couldn’t help but smile. He was home.

Tyki looked around and sneered. “I never thought I’d enter here.” He mumbled and glanced at Allen, “you’re lucky I adore you.”   
Allen blushed lightly and smiled at him. “I’m glad your here.” 

“Allen!” Came a bright and bubbly voice.   
He turned and his face lit up at the sight of Lenalee, who crashed into him, throwing herself into Allen’s arms.   
Tyki tensed up and he felt a sharp jealousy hit his cold hard, no one had touched Allen since Tyki had slept with him. And now someone was touching HIS EXORCIST.   
Allen’s grin was huge as he hugged the girl, who Tyki reconized from Japan, tho her hair was longer now. 

The girl pulled away and beamed at Allen then tensed up at the sight of Tyki’s cold stair. “Allen…” she mumbled, her eyes full of fear.   
Allen blinked then turned to look at Tyki. “Hey!” He snapped at Tyki. “Don’t be rude!”   
Tyki turned his cold eyes to Allen and immediately softened. “My apologies.” He said to Allen softly then turned to Lenalee and bowed. “Ms, Lenalee correct? So good to see you again.” He said in his most polite and formal tone.   
Lenalee gave Allen a shocked look and glanced at Tyki again. “Allen could I speak to you?”   
Tyki’s grin was polite but cold. “Allen stays with me.” He said, his voice posed control. 

Allen frowned and nodded. “I need to stay with Tyki for now, I don’t want anyone attacking him.” 

“Actually I will have to separate you two for a while.” Said a voice behind them.   
Allen turned and smiled to see Kamui and Johnny.   
“You can try to separate us but that won’t work.” Tyki said coldly. “No matter where you put Allen I’ll find him.” 

“We just want to do a few test and experiments.” Kamui said. “If thats alright with you.” 

Tyki scoffed but Allen grabbed his hand gently. “Please?” He whispered to him. “Ill see if they’ll let me stay with you, but studying you could help the order.”

Tyki sighed and glared at the two men. “I think you’ve forgotten, I’m not here to help the order. I’m here to protect my exorcist. Allen stays with me at ALL TIMES or things will go very bad very quickly. Do you understand?” He said in a dark voice, then a huge grin stretched across his face, his gold eyes shining even in his human form, the grin of Joyd. “We won’t hesitate Massacre everyone in here if you take him.” 

“Joyd stop it!” Allen snapped.   
The grin was gone in a flash and Tyki’s blue eyes fixed on him. “What? I’m just telling them.”   
“You’re giving them a bad impression!” Allen said angrily. “Act like the gentleman I know you are.” 

Kamui, Johnny and a dozen exorcists watched in shock as Allen walker told off a mass murderer who was a foot taller.   
Tyki rolled his eyes. “Alright alright.” He turned back to the men. “I apologize, but I would prefer that Allen stay close by. He’s in danger and I need to protect him.”

Kamui glanced at Allen then nodded. “That’s fine, please come with us.”


End file.
